


Alumni Homecoming

by tehbyulteh



Series: Pag-ibig Playlist [1]
Category: BTOB, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, Post-College AU, Songfic, minbyul, opm, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: December 22, 2018. Twelve years after graduation, a tired, bored Lee Minhyuk was supposed to leave the Alumni Homecoming party as planned to get a drink with his old high school friends – before she arrived.[Part 1 of Pag-ibig]





	Alumni Homecoming

_“Why did I leave you be before? I allowed myself to lose you. My efforts were futile; I lost, in the end.”  
\- A translation of Alumni Homecoming by Parokya ni Edgar_

**_I wanna go home._ **

That was all I was able to say as I watched the nth person arrive in the hall. Of course, my idiotic friends, Eunkwang and Jinyoung, had to welcome the other Alumni. Seriously, this is getting boring. They promised to drink with me! Not drink off from the others’ stories!

Listening to Kim Yongsun was already boring in a sense, all she had to rant about is Jinyoung being an asshole in the office. Listening to Hyolyn was also boring. She had all these record labels wanting to sign her – that’s not new. Record labels have wanted to sign her since 2006 – twelve years ago. Back when the K-to-12 program is still not implemented, back when of course, we were sixteen. Listening to Irene is also boring – she’s been living the housewife-CEO life. We all had it coming, the one who was going to marry her is going to have to live the hard way, anyway. Don’t get me started with the guys – they’re twice as boring as the girls. Hoya’s divorced his first wife to marry his to-be-second wife, Eunkwang’s doing musicals and Jinyoung’s just writing songs.

Me? I’m thrice as boring as the guys. I’m stacked with cases to solve EVERYDAY. If it’s any consolation, I should be glad that I still have a job. Twelve years, and now, I finally made my dream into ending up in the prosecutor’s office. I never wanted this but someone sort of chose this dream for me, and I’m thankful. I leaned back on my seat as I listened to Yongsun’s endless rants about Jinyoung being an asshole and his hatred towards her favorite Crocs apparel. “Moon Byulyi? Moon Byulyi, as in **_our_** Moon Byulyi?!”

I thought I dropped the glass over there as I heard Eunkwang call an all-too-familiar name. It’s too familiar – it’s that one person who I didn’t expect to come. I saw her walk out of the car, wearing her dark blue ombre dress, with her silver jewelry dangling under hear ear and pasted on her neck and wrist –

And I saw her smile at me.

And I? Just kept staring at her. It’s been twelve years after graduation. I can still remember how she was the coolest girl in class. I can still remember **_how I fell for her._**

I think my jaw dropped when I saw her approach me. She’s still beautiful, still petite, still bright.

I walked slowly to meet her midway. I prepared what to say – I missed her, I still like her, and I can’t help but shrug at her beautiful smile.

But then as I approached her, I saw kids – two of them, come close to her.

 

 

They look exactly like her –

 

And Lee Chandong.

_Shit, she’s married._


End file.
